This invention relates to a portable device for enabling presentations etc. to be given to a small group of people.
When giving a talk it is often desirable to be able to supplement the talk by the visual presentation of related information, for example, diagrams, graphs, video or summaries of the most relevant points.
If one wishes to give a talk to a small audience it is usual to use an overhead projector to present this related information. However, if the speaker has to travel to give the talk (for example, a salesman visiting a client) the speaker will find it very inconvenient to have to bring a separate projector with associated screens and cables to the venue.
In order to overcome this problem portable computers are occasionally used as presentation devices when giving talks. However, portable computers only possess limited viewing angles and often have small screens making it impractical for more than two or three people to view the presentation simultaneously. Also the speaker and audience must sit side by side so reducing the eye contact and interaction between them.
The present invention provides a presentation device comprising:
a container having a lid and a base;
a first display device; and
means for driving the first display device.
Preferably, said first display device is provided built-in to the lid of the container and arranged, in use, to face away from an interior region of the container so as to be viewable from the exterior.
Preferably, the first display device is arranged to be viewable when the container is in an open configuration. Preferably, the first display device is arranged for optimum viewing when the container is in the open configuration with the first display device oriented toward a viewer or toward the centre of a group of viewers.
In preferred embodiments, the first display device is built-in to an outer face of the lid. The presentation device may include a removable cover for covering the first display device when not in use.
The cover may be fastened to the container by a zip. In one alternative, the cover may be fastened to the container by press studs or cup fasteners.
The cover is preferably not removable when the container is in a closed configuration. Preferably, the cover is lockable in position by means of an actuator positioned inside the container. The cover is preferably releasably associated with the lid by latching means manipulable from inside the container.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, the first display device is built-in to an interior face of the lid in such a manner that in a closed configuration the first display device faces the interior of the device and is thus protected from external tampering whereas in an open configuration the presentation device is reconfigurable such that, in use, the first display device is arranged to face away from an interior region of the container.
The presentation device may be reconfigurable such that, in use, in the open configuration the lid of the device is arranged to be substantially at right angles to the base.
The presentation device may be reconfigurable by means of a lid pivoting mechanism having, on opposing side faces of the base, left and right side mechanisms comprising a pivot post associated with a link member, a first end of the respective link member being adapted to co-operate with the pivot post and being rotatable about the pivot post and a second end of the respective link member being arranged to co-operate in a slidable manner with respect to the corresponding left or right lid side face to allow the lid of the device to slide with respect to the base and to be rotatable so as to allow the interior face of the lid to be moved into a configuration in which it faces away from the base.
The second ends of the link members may interact with a track formed on the corresponding lid side face to allow said sliding and rotating motion. The track may comprise a slot formed in the corresponding lid side face and track following means formed on the second end of the link member. The track may comprise an at least partially shrouded slot and the track following means may comprise an enlarged head formed on the second end of the link member and arranged to fit within said slot.
Alternatively, the presentation device may be reconfigurable by means of providing left and right base post members positioned on opposing base sides, left and right lid post members positioned on opposing lid sides and left and right elongated link members linking the left post members to each other and the right post members to each other.
Preferably, the elongated link members each define an elongate slot which encloses an outer periphery of the posts which they link, said slot being sufficiently long to allow the lid to be moved away from a position in which it overlies the base in the closed position, in which closed position the interior of the lid faces towards the interior of the base, and moved to an open position in which the lid interior and the base interior face in substantially opposite directions. In the open position, the first display device may be maintained in a viewing position by an end face of the base leaning against, and supporting, an end face of the lid.
The container may comprise a piece of luggage, preferably a brief or attache case.
The piece of luggage may comprise any portable container with a lock or catch for maintaining the container in the closed position. The piece of luggage may also include a handle. The piece of luggage may be of sufficient dimensions to receive ancillary equipment such as disk drives etc. The piece of luggage may include means for retaining papers etc. Preferably, the interior of the container has the appearance of the interior of a standard briefcase including compartments for storing documents needed in the presentation etc.
Said means for driving said first display device may comprise a controller and a connector for connecting the first display device to the controller.
The connector can include components to modify the signal passing through it to or from the controller.
Said controller may comprise a micro-computer, for instance, a palm-top or a lap-top computer. Preferably, the container base is configured to removably receive the controller. Alternatively, the means for driving the first display device may comprise a built-in controller.
The presentation device of the invention has the advantage that it is a self contained unit which can be easily transported to a meeting or lecture. All of the fragile components are protected by the container.
The presentation device of the invention also has the advantage that it can be quickly and easily adjusted from a closed storage configuration to an open presentation configuration.
The presentation device of the invention also has the advantage that, when in use, the audience can observe the first display device whilst the speaker can face the audience and simultaneously control the first display device using the controller.
Preferably, the controller includes a second display device which may be viewed by an operator whilst the first display device can be viewed by the audience. The controller may comprise a keyboard, a touch sensitive screen on the second display device, mouse or other pointing device for directing operations of the controller. The controller may also comprise a data storage device such as a CD Rom Drive or disc drive.
The first display device may include a touch sensitive screen.
The controller may comprise a processor and a memory.
The presentation device may be operable without an external power supply or may receive power directly from the controller.
Generally, the lid and the base of the presentation device are connected by a hinge.
The body and lid of the presentation device may be disengageable so that the lid can be located remotely from the body.
The presentation device can include a means for supplying power to at least a portion of the presentation device.
The power supply might include for example a battery or a transformer for converting mains voltage to a voltage suitable for use by the presentation device, or both. The power supply components can be built into the container.
Preferably, the presentation device comprises a second display device located within the container. The second display device can display information relating to the first display device. The second display device may be an integral part of the controller.
The presentation device may include at least one interconnector by which one or more peripheral devices can be connected to the controller. The connector for connecting the first display device to the controller may be an integral portion of the interconnector.
These peripheral devices may include power supply components, a personal computer, a data storage device, a printer, a camera, audio system, picture encoding or decoding circuitry, a microphone or other peripheral.
Any of the above devices may be built into the presentation device. That is to say that they are attached to the presentation device in such a way that they are not suitable for removal by a user of the presentation device.
Any of the above devices may be provided in or attached to the presentation device in such a way that they can be removed and replaced by different devices.
The presentation device may include circuitry for enabling the presentation device to be controlled remotely.
The presentation device can include an external connector, said external connector being for connecting external peripherals to the presentation device. The external connector may be a portion of the interconnector. The external connector may be a standard connector such as a PCMCIA type interface, IEEE interface or RS232 interface.
The first display device may comprise any suitable display, such as one of a liquid crystal display, light emitting polymer, or gas plasma display. The first display device may be monochrome or colour.
The viewable area of the first display device may be less than 1 m2.
Preferably, the viewable area of the first display device is less than 0.25 m2.
More preferably, the area of the first display device is less than 0.2 m2 and greater than 0.015 m2.
The ratio of the external area of the lid and the area of the first display device may be less than 0.95.
Preferably, the ratio of the external area of the lid and the area of the display is less than 0.7 and greater than 0.5.
The presentation device may include at least one leg for stabilising the presentation device when it is in an open configuration. The leg may be hingedly attached to the presentation device. Preferably, the leg is hingedly attached to the lid. Preferably, as the lid is moved from a closed configuration to the open configuration, said leg is automatically extended so as to maintain the lid at an open position approximately perpendicular to the base. Automatic extension of the leg may be achieved by providing an abutment on the base which, as the lid is raised, urges the leg toward a fully open position in which it can support the lid. Spring biasing may be provided such that once the leg has gone beyond a certain position, the biasing means automatically extends the leg to the fully open position.
The leg may be detachable from the presentation device. For example, the leg may extend from the lid of the device when open, or from the face of the base to which the lid is attached, to the surface on which the device is supported.
The device may include an interior support member to maintain the lid in an open position. Said interior support member may comprise a telescopic damper to provide a controlled amount of damping to said lid when closing it. The damper may be a friction damper or could be air or gas filled. The damper is arranged to minimise the chances of the lid accidentally closing and fingers inadvertently being trapped between lid and base.
The device may include means for cooling. Said means for cooling may comprise a fan housed in said lid and having air intakes and outlets arranged such that air may be drawn through the air intakes by the fan, across electronic components of the device, and out of the air outlets.